Unico
by LizSB
Summary: Tan solo lo esperaba, el seria su mejor regalo, realmente lo unico que pedia...Onehshot navideño


-Feliz Navidad-

La chica aparto al vista del enorme ventanal y dirigió la mirada a su amiga, quien se hallaba de frente a ella con un regalo entre las manos. Era navidad, y el clima afuera era realmente helado, las calles lucían cubiertas de nieve, mientras hermosos copos de nieve caían desde el cielo al suelo.

-Eso quisiera decir…-Sakura le dedico una sonrisa triste a su amiga

-Vamos Sakura, aun es temprano. Shaoran nunca faltaría a una promesa suya, aun más si esa promesa te la hizo a ti-

Tomoyo sonrió al ver que la triste expresión en la cara de Sakura cambiaba a una donde reflejaba algo de esperanza. Sabía que Tomoyo tenía razón, si Shaoran le había prometido que estaría en su casa el día de Navidad, sabia que lo haría y que nada podía impedir que se retrasara, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

-Sakura-una extraña vocecilla interrumpió la pequeña platica que ambas amigas habían acabo de iniciar

-¿Kero? ¿Dónde estas?-Sakura volteaba a ver con duda toda la sala, ya que no lograba a distinguir de donde provenía la voz de Kero.

-Aquí estoy-contesto Kero. Sakura volteo hacia el suelo y se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba totalmente cubierto de harina

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Sakura tratando de ocultar su risa

-No es gracioso, Sakura…-contesto Kero algo enojado

-Eso le pasa a la gente que trata de comerse las cosas antes de que estén listas-Touya intervino desde la cocina en el comentario de Kero, hacia tiempo que Touya estaba enterado "oficialmente" de la existencia de el, mas no se llevaban nada bien.

-Kero será mejor que vayamos a limpiarte-dijo Tomoyo divertida

-No estaría nada mal algo de ayuda-

-Vamos a mi cuarto-agrego Sakura

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo me encargo de esto. Será mejor que tu sigas aquí, en cualquier momento puede llegar Shaoran-dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo a Sakura en señal de complicidad.

-De acuerdo-respondió Sakura feliz y tomo asiento en el sofá enfrente de la puerta.

Hacia mas de 4 años que Shaoran había partido por segunda vez a Hong Kong, después del incidente que provoco la carta vacio en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Sakura ya era una hermosa joven de 16 años, seguía conservando la fiel amistad de Tomoyo y solía comunicarse una vez por semana con Eriol y Kaho, que seguían en Inglaterra.

En general la vida de Sakura iba de lo mejor, pero aun asi le faltaba Shaoran para que todo estuviese como realmente lo deseaba. Y aquella noche el le había prometido que estaría de regreso para pasar las vacacione juntos.

Volteo a ver el reloj que estaba sobre una de las paredes de la casa, marcaba ya pasadas de las 6 de la tarde, Shaoran llevaba retrasado más de 2 horas.

Tomoyo y Kero bajaban de las escaleras y vieron a Sakura esperando pacientemente sentada en uno de los sillones asi que decidieron mejor no molestarla y dejarla sola, ellos si sabían lo que pasaba, pero no querían arruinar la sorpresa de Li, asi que fueron a la cocina, con Touya para ayudarlo a terminar la cena de Navidad, por que además también preparaba un pastel para Yukito, ya que aquel día el cumplía años. El padre de Sakura aquel día, para su mala suerte se hallaba dando una conferencia en la Universidad, aun asi el había aceptado encantado, ya que era un evento especial que hacia la Universidad en la que daba clases cada año, estaba apunto de regresar.

Seguía esperando con paciencia sin apartar la vista del reloj que estaba sobre una de las paredes, cuando oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, emocionada, dejo su lugar y con prisa fue a abrir la puerta, seguramente su querido Shaoran había tenido un inconveniente y le explicaría el por que de su tardanza.

-Sha…-No pudo terminar el nombre por que cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que no era la persona que esperada.

-Pequeña Sakura, ¿No ha llegado el joven Li?-dijo el padre de Sakura mientras entraba a la casa

-No papa, y estoy comenzando a preocuparme…-menciono Sakura con algo de confusión

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que habrá tenido algún pequeño problema y ya vendrá en camino-contesto Fujitaka sonriente-Bien hija iré a mi habitación, quisiera darme una ducha antes de la cena de Navidad-

-Claro papa-

El padre de Sakura subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación volviendo a dejar sola a Sakura, ella comenzó a dudar y a preocuparse, ¿Por qué aun no llegaba Li? Estaba a punto de volverse a sentar cuando volvieron a tocar a la puerta, emocionada nuevamente corrió a abrirla pero esta vez espero hasta ver quien era.

-Hola Sakura-Era Yukito quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta

-Hola Yukito-saludo Sakura a Yukito tratando de sonar lo mas amable y despreocupada que pudo

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Esperas a alguien-dijo Yukito entrando a la casa

-Si…a Shaoran, aun no ha llegado y se esta haciendo tarde…-volvió a mostrar su rostro de preocupación

-No te preocupes Sakura, seguro no ha de tardar-dijo Yukito tranquilo-¿Dónde esta Touya?-pregunto

-Si tienes razón Yukito. Ah Touya esta en la cocina…-

-Gracias Sakura-Y salió de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina

Seguía esperando, pero esta vez con impaciencia el reloj ya marcaba las 7 con 15 minutos y Shaoran no daba señales de estar en Tomoeda, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje de texto. Algo andaba mal y ya no aguantaba estar ahí sentada sola esperando, era Navidad y estar con esa angustia no era nada bueno.

Sakura decidió salir de la casa e ir al aeropuerto y preguntar por el vuelo en el que se supone que regresaría Li, tomo su abrigo y salió sin decir nada. Cruzo el portal cuando noto que un camión de mudanzas se estacionaba en frente de su casa, le parecía extraño ¿Quién se mudaría en Navidad? Y sobre todo ¿Quién trabaja después de las 7 de la noche en Navidad?

-Buenas noches señorita ¿Aquí vive la Señorita Sakura Kinomoto?-dijo un hombre que salía del camión mientras leía algo asi como una carpeta

-Si soy yo ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?-pregunto Sakura un tanto confundida

-Solo me han indicaron que usted recibiera este encargo, viene desde Hong Kong, por favor solo firme los papeles…-

-Claro-dijo Sakura mostrando una sonrisa, era de Shaoran, seguramente el había dejado encargado que ella recibiera aquello que llevaba en el camión de mudanzas, pero no entendía el por que si tan solo iba a pasar con ella las vacaciones.

-Muchas gracias Señorita-El hombre volvió al camión y arranco del lugar

Sakura quedo extrañada ante aquel hecho por lo que en lugar de comenzar a caminar quedo pensativa preguntándose de que se tratara aquello. No entendía bien, por que Shaoran abría mandado tantas cosas si solo pasaría una pequeña temporada vacacional con ella.

El cielo que ya se había despejado comenzó a anunciar los hermosos copos de nieve que descendían, el cielo era un espectáculo hermoso, su pensamiento se aclaro y decidió ir al parque de Tomoeda. Comenzó a caminar sintiendo los copos sobre su cabeza, sonriendo pensando en que Shaoran estaría de regreso antes del anochecer. Pronto llego al parque y se adentro en el, en el mismo lugar donde Shaoran le había declarado sus sentimientos.

-Hola Sakura-una voz masculina saludo a Sakura

-¿Shaoran?-pregunto Sakura confundida

-Si…-su voz se noto feliz

-Pero…¿Dónde estas?-Sakura volteaba a todas partes y no podía darse cuenta de donde se encontraba Li

-Aquí arriba-Sakura volteo la vista, estaba arriba de un árbol, como ya era costumbre en el. Rápidamente salto del árbol para encontrarse con ella-Sabia que te encontraría aquí…-

-Me conoces bien-sonrió Sakura dulcemente-¿Cómo estas? ¿Esta todo bien? Llego a mi casa un camión de mudanza y eso me extraño…-

-Si Sakura…me imagine…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hoy es Navidad Sakura y dentro de ese camión esta parte de tu regalo…-

-¿Qué es?-

Shaoran se acerco a Sakura la abrazo dulcemente para luego besarla tiernamente-Regreso a Tomoeda-susurro Shaoran a Sakura al oído-Y esta vez es estancia permanente…-

Sakura no tuvo otra reacción mas que abalanzarse sobre el para abrazarlo y besarlo debido a la emoción que sentía por aquella noticia, sin duda, de todo lo que le pudiesen haber dado, el mejor regalo de Navidad era tener cerca a Shaoran y mas sabiendo que se quedaría ahí por siempre, al lado de ella.

-Nos esperan en casa-dijo Sakura feliz

-Anda vamos-agrego tomándola de la mano

-Hay que compartir esa buena noticia…-

-Claro, yo también te quiero Sakura-

.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Bueno yo soy Liz XD no soy nueva por aquí, pero nunca había publicado un fic de Sakura Card Captors, es un pequeño oneshot debido a la fecha tan especial que se acerca ^^

Espero que les guste…

Saludos ^^


End file.
